


Lace

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern AU, Panties, anomaly always shows his appreciation, anomaly loves it when nj gives him a show, its always beautiful, unnamed as of yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ finds his love of lace panties.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to this beautiful [nsfw image](https://sexual-ace-thetic.tumblr.com/post/171867889779/colorslashform-more-lace)   
> Anomaly belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

“Oh those are pretty.” NJ pointed at some lacy lingerie as him and Anomaly walked through the section to leave the department store.

Anomaly smiled, “They are, and they would look  _ lovely _ on you.” 

NJ blushed as he ducked his head, “I don’t know about that. I’ve never tried them before. Do they even make ones that would fit?”

Anomaly tightened his hand on NJ’s waist, “Oh they  _ absolutely _ do. I’ve got a small collection if you would like to try some out.”

NJ bit his lip, “You really think they’d look nice?”

Anomaly leaned in to whisper in NJ’s ear, “I  _ know _ they would.”

\-------

NJ walked into the room where Anomaly was seated, facing him. “Did you find a pair you liked?”

He nodded, “I think so. You’ll have to tell me what you think.” 

NJ opened the short robe he had on to reveal a pair of soft, off white lace panties. Very simple, but also absolutely  _ perfect _ for NJ’s coloring and shape. Anomaly could already feel a curl of heat settle in low in his stomach. There was also something extremely hot about seeing NJ in  _ his _ panties, just another claim he had on his boyfriend.

Anomaly wasn’t exaggerating when he answered, “Gods, you’re  _ gorgeous _ . Will you spin for me?”

NJ ducked his head, hair slipping out from behind his ear, but his smile was radiant. Rather than answer NJ let the robe slip down to his wrists, and dropped them low, before slowly twirling for Anomaly, making sure his ass was on show as much as his cock. 

Anomaly would have had no idea that NJ had never done this before. He was showing himself off perfectly. Every angle and curve on perfect display. Anomaly knew he couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. He reached out to NJ, took his hand to pull him close, seating NJ in his lap.

NJ went easily, still smiling, “Did I do well?”

Anomaly ran his hands up NJ’s thighs and over the lace to pull him close, “ _ So _ well, Jay’ika. You are absolutely  _ stunning _ as I’m sure you can tell” 

Anomaly had prepared by already being naked, and he was very obviously hard, just from the short performance. 

NJ settled fully in his lap, lightly rubbing their cocks together, the feel of the soft lace sending sparks up Anomaly’s spine. He’d never felt the lace from this side before, he had only ever worn it. Anomaly groaned, dipping one hand under the band of the lace to grab NJ’s ass. 

NJ moaned in Anomaly’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Anomaly’s shoulders, pressing in close. Anomaly rocked his hips up, loving the reactions he was pulling from NJ.

“What do you want, Jay’ika?” Anomaly asked as he nuzzled the crook of NJ’s neck.

“You,  _ anything _ .” NJ gasped as Anomaly ran his nails down NJ’s back, not hard enough to break skin, but there would be marks. 

Anomaly was tempted to open him up, and fuck that beautiful ass, but he knew he didn’t have the patience for that. Not with the way NJ felt in his lap. 

Anomaly ran his hand down NJ’s stomach and over his cock, panties already wet from precome. NJ rolled his head back, giving Anomaly access to mouth at his collarbone. He was panting as he asked, “Should we take them off?”

“No need.” Anomaly easily pulled the panties to the side to get at NJ’s cock. Anomaly reached over for the lube and slicked up his hand to wrap it around both of their cocks. NJ moaned as his hips bucked.

Anomaly ran his other hand through the lube before reaching around under the panties to run a finger over NJ’s hole before pressing in. NJ moaning Anomaly’s name was intoxicating as his head fell forward onto his shoulder.

“An’ika,  _ Please _ .” NJ didn’t know what he was begging for, just that he needed it.

Anomaly caught his lips in a deep kiss as he ran his finger over NJ’s sweet spot, making him see stars as he came between them. Anomaly gasped NJ’s name as he followed him over the edge. 

They sat there, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in before NJ lifted Anomaly’s hand to his mouth to slowly lick each finger clean. Anomaly’s other hand reflexively tightened on NJ’s ass as he watched. 

“Gods, you’re  _ perfect _ .” 

If NJ hadn’t already been flushed all the way down his chest, Anomaly was sure he would have blushed. 

“The lace was a winner then?” NJ teased back instead of answering.

Anomaly brushed NJ’s hair behind his ear. “ _ Yes _ . We can get you some of your own, you can pick out whatever colors you want.” 

NJ’s smile went mischievous, “Would you wear some of mine?”

Anomaly pulled him close, pleased anytime NJ’s possessiveness reared its head. “Absolutely, Jay’ika. It would be a pleasure.” 


End file.
